1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in heating and cooling systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved fireplace structure for effecting heat or cooling addition to the ambient circulatory air within a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of heat control aiding fireplace structures wherein effort is made to utilize heat normally escaping to the exterior for additional warmth within a building structure. Some illustrations of the earlier types of system are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,539 in the name of Slayter et al. There are numerous other patents of the general type which illustrate various forms of plenum chamber in combination with a fireplace, and needless to say the activity in the patent art today is becoming more crowded due to the fuel conservation needs of the moment. The closest prior art to Applicant's system is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,619 in the name of Glover. This patent teaches integration of a fireplace heat exchanger and forced air furnace; however, this system utilizes the existing cold-air return ducts as a bi-directional circulation source in combination with the fireplace heat exchanger.